cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boomdodger/Summer of Chaos: The Great Demise: Previews
Hello, burc'ya, Boom'ika Prosstang online. So this blog will be considered a datapad entry: Previews of the Great Demise, the story that me and KaharZamet will be writing for our SoC (Summer of Chaos) Storywriting, where we write about stories every summer. THEY'RE EPIC! Previews We're going on a little ride, keep both arms and feet in the speeder at all times. Put on your sunglasses, you'll be blinded by this, and here we go . . . One: Datapad Entry Despite all of those old adventures that happened centuries ago; Darth Varan and those wars during the Legacy era, Jason Alrean becoming Kahar's apprentice, the days here get older and stranger. Not to mention newer. They get dark, and make me feel endangered, which we all are. We always are; we're famous! So I have an ammount of time before we need to start fleeing . . . oh no . . . the enemy ships are in orbit. I'm afraid I have to cut this short and go, but if you find this, meet me on Dromund Kaas at the last moment. And when I say this, I mean if you and I survive somehow. So that's my information: I do not know if I will survive, but good luckl watch out for the Force Virus, and may the Force be with you. I must go . . . '' ―Datapad Entry 1124, 1,198 ABY Two: Varan's Words Once again Boomdodger was taken out by Varan and this time he was captured. Sure enough Boom wasn't that good now, or maybe it just had to do with Varan's ressurection. Either way Boomdodger would've been not that good and he needed more training; thing was, he was amazing. TO BE CONTINUED Standby Previews This previews are on standby, and are not yet to be known of use. Though, me and that guard up there suggest you read this, it is after all still a preview, just not know to be used . . . One: A Mythly Encounter Walking through a portal was bad enough . . . but into a magical realm known as the Duaz? No way. But the Twelve Jedi had to do this in order for victory over Varan . . . but they saw the mythly god soon enough, sitting on his throne. So they probably wanted to get a move on, or else. The Duaz's sky was purple with little pink flakes throughout it which must've been the stars of some sort. The grass was brown, and the soil was green, a complete opposite of what it would've normally been. Sitting on a golden throne was the dog Phtob, who had dark skin and purple eyes. He had a black goatee with curly black hair on top his head. He wore a white robe with some kind of pink karate belt, and in his hands was a staff with snakes on it. Alas, he wore a crown as well, a purple one, that shimmered in the night. Boomdodger whispered to Kahar, "Show off." They laughed quietly as the god notice them, giving them a frown. He examined them, a black Jedi, and eleven other random Jedi he'd never seen. But as the black Jedi, Boom, took off his helmet, the god grinned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Boomdodger, Jedi Knight. Long time no see, over a millenia in fact, Jedi," he told Boomdodger, then gestured at the other eleven Jedi. "And these are who now?" Boom laughed at this saying, "These are friends of course! What are you? Dumb?" He gave the god a look like: ''Idiot! ''He then knit his brows, "I still don't even believe in you. ''And ''I'm going to correct y―" The god laughed with a growl, "Correct me?! Ha! You know that leads to instant death." He charged up his staff and fired at the Jedi, but he used the Force to shield himself against this. The god widened his eyes and snorted. He snarled in disbelief. "Jedi scum . . . " "―ou. I am a Jedi ''Master ''now, Phtob. By the way, the Force is stronger than even you, because no one believes in you, dummy. Hey, that's your new name! Dummy!" The god snarled. "Just introduce me and tell me what you need." he lay back in his chair, exquisitely bored. Boomdodger introduced each of the Jedi by saying their names, and pointing to each of them: "Kahar Zamet, Thalia Zamet, Zinn Zamet, my wife―Cryshta Prosstang, Jen Zinyu," and he said all the other eleven Jedi. Phtob grinned. "What do you need?" Boomdodger laughed, "What I always come for of course; advice and guidance. You see . . . " he told the story so far, how Varan was ressurected, Palarus defected to the bad guys, the Force Virus being released on Tython, et cetera. "''Hmm," Phtob said. "You have my blessing. In the meantime, stay out of trouble for the next two hours, then you'll know what to do. Good luck on you―" Darkness overcome him, "Get out of here! I will open up a portal, but darkness overcomes me . . . good luck!" Suddenly a portal opened up behind them and they all jumped through at the last second, as Phtob yelled with anger and hatred, knowing he couldn't get out of the Duaz to destroy the Jedi he now thought as enemies; even Boomdodger. Category:Blog posts